warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Even So/@comment-5342796-20151031042726/@comment-17759525-20151031151904
(Replying to both of your comments in just this one.) SPOILERS 3-10 It takes a lot of work to keep track of all of this, trust me. I keep a record of all of the characters I add in, no matter how minor, and every descriptive detail I've included about them. I keep a summary of the story in a timeline of sorts. I have a list of all of the various positions I've mentioned around the camp, and I just recently combed back through the story and compiled a description of the camp as well. I'm glad my hard work is evident ^.^ I tried not to make the overseer too much of a stereotypical character, so, it's good that you think he's not. I know he may seem to go a bit overboard sometimes, but there's a reason for that (which is revealed, in part, in S2). I have yet to actually touch on the scene surrounding the willow tree, but I guess some of the details in S3&4 will explain that at least in part, as long as you're willing to figure out all of the connections. I do enjoy first-person writing, as it really gives deep insight into a character that otherwise (haha) wouldn't be possible. The connections between Lash and the other characters just wouldn't be as easy to see and imagine in third-person, yeah? Oh, and don't get too attached to anyone. You never know what's going to happen... 11-20 I've gotten comments before (mostly from Firey, I think) that Lash acts way too mature for her age. Do you think that's true? I mean, no seven-months-old kit in the canon Warriors series would ever act that mature, but at the same time, the society in Even So is what allowed Lash to become the personality that she is. Do you think that it's too unbelievable that she's such a great leader at her age, or does it make sense...? I hope to touch a bit more on some of the inter-camp relations later on in S2, though I can't make any promises. But hopefully I'll be able to at least give some reasoning for the way that Lash's squad leaders treated her. I'll give it a shot, at the very least. (I'm actually planning on tying a bit of it into the next section, Seeing Red.) Lash and Embers are so cute together, are they not...? <3 The section was titled "love", and seeing as that I don't exactly have any prominent romantic relationships in S1 (though there might be one building in S2... haah), I figured that that was the best way to go ^.^ I think that part really expands upon the relationship between Lash and Embers, thereby expanding upon the relationship between Lash and the rest of her cats. But at the same time, it's clear that not all of her hunters think the same way about her. You'll notice that most of the new squad leaders don't actually get their personalities fleshed out very much in S1 - I just didn't have the time or space to really get them going. However, I'm still managing to recycle some of the old characters into S2, amid creating a whole new cast of characters there as well. Hopefully you'll bear with me and wait to see more about her new squad leaders later on ^.^ Sorry I didn't have the room to name one of them after you, but I still have plenty of time to add in more WFW users as characters... >:3 I'm glad you like it! I hope you'll continue to read and comment and enjoy being immersed in this world ^~^ END SPOILERS